Revenge is a Dish Best Served With Chocolate
by pettybureaucrat
Summary: Ginny doesn't appreciate her lovers' rather forceful attentions so she plots a 'delicious' revenge on them.  Harry/Ginny/Luna.  AU post-Hogwarts  M for a reason.


JKR didn't answer my last letter asking for a share of the royalties, so I guess this all still belongs to her.

This is an AU Harry/Ginny/Luna story that I wrote a long time ago before DH came out, hence the pairings.

"Self-stirring cauldrons, pots and pans? This is my present?"

Ginny Weasley looked up from the box into the green eyes of her lover, Harry, and then slid them over to the silvery eyes of her other lover, Luna.

"How nice!" She managed to choke out, stifling the urge to throttle her so-called boyfriend slash lover slash sort-of husband, then continue on and strangle the smirking, beautiful blond witch cum lover cum co-wife cum whatever.

Harry kept his grin plastered to his lips. "Now, Ginny, you know you love to cook and bake! Luna and I would starve to death if it wasn't for you! Besides, Gaspard Shingleton was at his shop in Diagon Alley last week and I couldn't resist. Look! He even included a personally signed birthday card!"

Ginny glanced at the rather garish card, nothing more than the 'world famous' Gaspard Shingleton's regular advertising brochure with 'Happy Birthday, Geneva Weasely' scrawled inside it.

Luna quickly handed Ginny her present to prevent any bloodshed. Luna always had very nice gifts for her on her birthday, albeit somewhat odd on occasion. Last year's gift of scarlet dyed dragonhide leather crotchless knickers and matching collar and leash fell into the decidedly 'odd' category. However, when Ginny opened it she discovered a set of magical pie and cake pans 'guaranteed to keep your baking from burning.'

"Who the bloody hell do you think I am, you...you berks! My bleeding mother!" Ginny cried, her face darkening to match her fiery hair.

Harry laughed and Luna giggled. "If you were your mother, Ginny," Harry smirked, "you'd have three kids by now and be begging me to knock you up again!"

Ginny stood up and started running up to her room. _"The...the heartless bastards_!" She raged silently. "_I'm bloody 25 years old and they expect me to be their mother now_! _The bastards_!"

She got to the door of her room and found the knob missing. She pulled her wand, muttered "_Alohamora_!" but the door remained shut.

"_Effringo_!" She yelled, her tears starting to flow.

She suddenly found herself enfolded between Harry and Luna. "Leave me alone, you...you plonkers! You pillocks! I'm only twenty-five! I'm not my mother!"

They stroked her and petted her, kissing her cheeks. "Ginny," Harry said softly and lovingly, "we were just teasing, you know that! We're glad you came to your room, though, there are a couple other presents inside."

"I can't get in, you...you wanker!" She growled, smiling despite her lingering anger.

Harry said the counter charm. After all, Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place was his and he had full control over it. Harry let her enter first, then, he and Luna followed.

In the middle of her large four-poster was a box labelled 'Honeydukes Finest' as well as a couple of smaller boxes. If there was anything that made Ginevra Molly Weasley smile it was Honeydukes chocolate.

Her weakness for it was legendary. At Hogwarts, young wizards, and even young witches, bought it for her all the time since 'reliable sources' swore she would have abandoned sex with anyone in return for a pound of Honeydukes double creamy chocolate fudge. She never did, of course, but she got lots of free fudge.

"Oh," she squeaked, her mouth bowing into a smile as she opened the box and stared with delight at the huge five pound block of pure, creamy chocolate. "This almost makes up for those other...wait! What? What's going on?"

She found herself magical bound to her headboard and footboard, floating on her side slightly above her mattress.

"Let me go, you...you, don't you dare take my clothes off! Stop, you...you..."

Ginny cursed herself. They did this to her all this time! She told herself she should know better when they gave her chocolate because they always demanded their 'payment.'

She stewed and fumed while Harry and Luna slowly and teasingly undressed each other. She started growing moist between her legs just watching her two lovers uncover their sweet bodies. Harry was still so buff despite having quit professional Quidditch last year. He still worked out and not just in bed.

Luna knelt and removed his boxers, Ginny whimpering a little as his long, stiff cock popped free. She moaned with longing, getting even wetter as Luna's tongue danced around the head of Harry's shaft while he gasped with pleasure and lust, tangling his fingers in her long, blond hair. She slowly inhaled him, her lush, pink lips working their way slowly down his length until she had engulfed him completely. Harry threw his head back in pleasure as Luna slowly eased her mouth back off of him, finally letting him go with a soft plop.

She then rose and he removed her bra, wringing another whimper of desire from Ginny's lips.

For whatever reason, during Ginny and Luna's seventh year at Hogwarts, Luna had undergone a growth spurt. She had been only a little taller than Ginny's petite but perfectly proportioned and sensually alluring five foot five, but by the end of the term Luna was nearly five foot ten, only three inches shorter than Harry. Her womanly curves had grown correspondingly and although still lithe and slender, her breasts were now very full and firm.

Harry knelt now, pulling Luna's knickers off with his teeth, moaning with pleasure as he softly chewed on the soaked crotch, declaring, "Luna! Oh, your taste is sweeter than wine! Pure nectar!"

Ginny wailed, aching with lust. She couldn't even press her thighs together to squeeze and rub her trembling clit and find some release for her burning desire.

"Gods," she cried to them, "stop torturing me! Let me go! I...I want you, want you both! Want you in me, on me!"

They sat on the bed and opened her other presents. Luna pulled out two gorgeous, yard-long scarves of pure raw silk; one Gryffindor red, the other Ravenclaw blue. Ginny's eyes widened and her body shivered, her now nearly-sopping pussy dying for a touch, any touch, to ease the desperate longing growing ever more insistent between her legs.

Her eyes remained wide as Harry opened the other box and withdrew a single fur mitt and slipped it over his right hand. Ginny's slim, muscular body almost shook itself apart as he ran it over the diamond hard peak of one of her erect nipples.

"It's ermine," he whispered in her ear as his soft tongue ran along the inside of the shell. "The softest, most sensuous fur there is. All for our favorite little Weasley, as long as she pleases us."

"Bastards, bastards," she swore softly, gritting her teeth and trying not to show her delight as the incredibly soft fur had her nipple, her entire breast, flaming with erotic sensations unlike anything she ever felt before.

Luna's tongue, all pink and pointy and warm and soft, suddenly forced Ginny's attention from her tits to her centre, as it delicately tasted the salty, slightly sour essence that had started to leak out and glisten on her pale, shapely, freckled thighs. Ginny mewled in near pain as Luna's soft, lush lips delicately sucked the sticky treasure into her mouth, her tongue laving along the tender, trembling flesh of Ginny's inner thighs.

Harry kept the fur moving in sensuous circles on her nipples as his rough lips planted a trail of kisses down her spine, his tongue caressing her freckled skin and making her hiss in utter desperation for the one thing her body most wanted.

"Fuck me, you...you pricks, you odious dung bags! Don't...don't do this to me! I hate you, I hate you, I...I, gods, Harry! Luna!"

Luna had taken one of the scarves and pushed it up tight in between Ginny's legs. Ginny's quim shuddered and quivered, her entire body was shivering from the sensuous touch of the supple, pliant fabric.

"OH! GODS!" Ginny screamed as Luna rapidly see-sawed the length of silk within her wet, swollen folds. It rapidly heated, causing her already engorged clit to almost scream aloud in delectation as she felt herself begin to spasm and flutter. She was so wet, so hot, and craving the thrust of Luna's fingers or Harry's cock, but neither would gratify her yet. Her muscles flexed and fluttered inside her, she could feel her juices flowing down, could feel her sticky, sodden pubic hair sticking to her most sensitive skin. It was not enough; she had to have one of them inside her.

"Please, please! No more! Fuck me, please, fuck me!" She begged, tears flowing from her eyes, her body and mind beginning to overload with the need for consummation.

Her torture continued until she was sure she would expire from unfulfilled lust. Finally, though, Harry pressed his chest tight along her back. His long, hard cock nudged itself in between her wet, quivering thighs, the head teasingly stroking the swollen, glistening lips that lay at her entrance.

"Do you want it?" He asked cruelly, his teeth nipping the tender flesh of her neck.

"Please, please, please..." Ginny begged, nearly exhausted by her sensuous ordeal.

"What do you want? Tell me," he insisted.

"You! In me! Fucking me! Fucking me! Please! Fuck me! FUCK ME!"

He took his time, of course, pressing the red, swollen head between her tumid labia and pushing up into her trembling, soaking passage with agonizing slowness. Ginny gasped and whimpered as her tender, inflamed walls were parted by his thick, long cock. He shifted his body down and forward and he finally filled her completely, his hard cock buried inside her to the very hilt, his raven black pubic hair meshing in stark contrast with her flaming red.

He began to stroke, thrusting slowly but firmly into her with a steady rhythm. Ginny groaned and growled, frustrated by her total inability to push down on him, to force him even deeper into her. She wanted him to stretch her to the maximum, wanted to feel his cock as deep inside her body as she could take him.

Ginny screamed and came with crashing suddenness as Luna's tongue circled her throbbing nub and then seized it between her lips and sucked it into her mouth, nipping at it with her teeth and applying the exact amount of pressure needed to send her tumbling over the edge into ecstasy. Her orgasm flowed down along Harry's steadily thrusting cock to trickle out of her onto Luna's tongue as it now flickered along Harry's length as he continued to move in and out of his redheaded lover, moaning with delight as her inner muscles spasmed and flexed along his hardness.

They continued their 'game' for an unknown amount of time. To Ginny her world devolved into being either an orgasm or not an orgasm. When Harry finally came, spilling into her, his seed all hot and moist and sticky, growling with lust and sucking rabidly on her neck, she was as limp as the proverbial rag doll; a dish rag wrung out and hung to dry.

They released her from the Bondage spell, covering her body with sweet kisses while murmuring how wonderful and delightful and delicious she was and how they were sorry to have tortured her and would she forgive them? With a mumbled 'yes,' she collapsed between them and fell immediately to sleep.

She woke briefly in the middle of the night, sandwiched between her lovers. She managed a small, weak smile, her body was still almost totally exhausted from the loving exactions Harry and Luna had inflicted on it.

One of Luna's sweet, firm breasts was only an inch or two from her mouth so she softly wrapped her lips around the areola and began to suckle as a child would from its mother. She heard Luna moan pleasurably but she didn't awaken, merely placing a loving hand on Ginny's cheek.

"_I hate them_," Ginny's barely functional brain seethed. "_No, I love them_! _No, I hate them_! _Bastards_. _No, they're my lovers, my family, my reason for being_. _No_. _They...they used me, tortured me, abused me_! _No, it's my fault_! _They always sucker me into this with Honeydukes chocolate_. _Why don't I learn_?"

She ceased her suckling for a moment as a stray thought misted across her mind. She seized on it, recalling what her otherwise straight-laced sister-in-law, Hermione, had once said in a fit of pique at Ron.

"I don't get angry, I GET EVEN!"

Ginny didn't recall exactly what Ron had done or exactly what Hermione did to get even, but Ron never did it again she was quite certain. The glimmerings of a plan began in her satiated, lust-besotted brain that would be an exemplar of hoisting her lovers on their own petard.

"_Self-stirring cauldrons_! _Perfect pie tins_!" Her mind roiled. "_I'll show them_! _Oh, yes, it's perfect_! _And not only that, I'll really enjoy it_! _I hope the bastards didn't eat all my chocolate_!" was her last cogent thought as she slipped back into her satiated slumber.

She awoke alone in the late morning, her body still trembling some from the exertions of the previous night. Her one hand reached down and caressed between her thighs as she smiled and sighed with contentment. She brought some of the sticky, clinging essence that had congealed on her thighs and pussy up to her mouth and licked her fingers.

"Mmmm," she drooled as she savoured the wonderful aroma and sapid flavours of all their combined essences. She vaguely recalled Luna rubbing her own pussy on hers at one point, shortly before Harry had finally come inside her and distinctly remembered Luna's wetness coating her still-tingling quim.

HGLHGLHGL

Ginny was one of those rare people who really, really paid attention to how things tasted, especially those sticky, aromatic fluids that accompanied the glorious act of sexual intercourse. During a short but very lurid period of her life immediately after the war with Voldemort concluded, and before she entered into her current arrangement with Harry and Luna, she had become, by her own admission, a rather abandoned libertine. Many of her friends her age did so for a while as a method of therapy and recovery after the trauma and terrors of the war. She slept indiscriminately with a number of men and women, indulging in group sex and other extreme sexual practices.

Unlike many of her partners, she had revelled in the tastes and smells of sex, happily devouring the tangy, salty, sour and sweet liquors of male and female ejaculates. She loved to suck a man's cock after he had finished making love to her or another woman, delighting in the tastes of cum and semen combined. She also would beg other women to let her go down on them immediately after they had been shagged. Some found this disturbing, even disgusting. Ginny didn't care; she simply knew what she liked.

After some three months of this hedonistic and self-destructive lifestyle, Harry and Luna convinced her to move in with them at Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place, and their loving relationship grew from there.

Ginny had lost her virginity to Harry during her sixth year while the war with Voldemort was still raging. She had been his companion and frequent bed mate for the duration. When she disappeared shortly after Voldemort's destruction and lost herself in orgiastic sex, Harry and Luna found each other again and began a steady relationship.

Luna had lost her virginity to Michael Corner her sixth year, and while she very much enjoyed sex with both men and women, she did not share Ginny's extreme views on how to achieve gratification. A _ménage à trois _was one thing, a sextet or even more was just not her thing. She had slept with Harry often during the war when Ginny was not available for any reason. She and Ginny had also discovered each other and to their mutual surprise and ultimate joy became passionately attached lovers.

Harry was a very, very accomplished lover, having enjoyed the favours of numerous women during the war and particularly during his brief Quidditch career. His fame, as well as his green eyes and good looks, often had women undressing before they even reached his bedroom.

The three of them now lived in comfort, love and mutual satisfaction at Grimmauld Place, the ancestral Black home that Harry had inherited from Sirius. He was now quite rich by wizarding standards and none of them had to work, although Luna continued to assist her father with 'The Quibbler.'

Terrence Lovegood was not too thrilled with his daughter's living arrangements, but figured she knew what she wanted and needed, and was intelligent enough to extract herself from the situation should it become uncomfortable or untenable. He had always respected her choices in her personal life and was quite fond of Harry and Ginny in any case.

Molly and Arthur were also originally quite taken aback by Ginny's lifestyle, but much preferred her living with Harry and Luna in contrast to her heart-breaking descent into the sexual madness and excesses immediately following the war. Their affection for Harry and the knowledge that he deeply and truly loved Ginny despite the polygamous household let them accept the arrangement with equanimity if not exactly pleasure.

Both sets of parents were also originally quite shocked at the revelation that in addition to their sexual relationship with Harry, Luna and Ginny were lovers as well. Molly and Arthur had always liked Luna and her family and were quite grieved when Luna's mother died when Luna was only nine. Her own large family, however, precluded Molly from being more than just a friend, not the mother figure Luna obviously needed. Now after nearly six years, the two witches' relationship was no longer an issue and was accepted, albeit somewhat grudgingly in some cases, by all their family members.

The three of them had been together nearly six years now and were all extremely comfortable with their lifestyle. Ginny had not allowed another man inside her since she moved in. Luna had a couple of short affairs, but had now been faithful to their arrangement for the last four years.

Harry was now content with the two of them as well. Ginny and Luna had put up with his one night stands and other dalliances while he was playing Quidditch, but now that they were a 'settled' family, the two witches wanted fidelity from him to which he happily agreed. He had made love only with them for nearly a year now.

Their sex lives were full and satisfying. Harry was still quite the virile stud and was capable of pleasing both of them, day or night. They had developed something of a routine. The three of them would share Harry's bed in the master suite four nights a week usually and he would make love to one or both of them as they desired. All three of them would normally fully and willingly participate in the sexual activities on those occasions.

One night each week he would come to Ginny's or Luna's personal bedroom and they would make love as just a couple. This left one day when they could all rest, one couple or the other could make love, or Ginny and Luna could make love to each other privately.

HGLHGLHGL

Ginny banished her memories and arose from bed, smiling when she found that her precious five pound block of chocolate was still on her night stand, only slightly diminished. She showered in her _en suite _bath, washed her hair, groomed herself, dressed casually and went downstairs.

Harry and Luna were sitting in the main parlour. He was reading and she was doing a Muggle crossword puzzle in _The Times_. They looked up and saw her descending, arose and quickly walked over and hugged her tightly between them.

"You're not TOO mad at us, are you, Gin?" Harry asked with his best simper and puppy dog eyes.

"I hate you both and I'm going home to mother." She sulked, managing to hide her smile.

"Your mother won't have you." Luna snickered. "Maybe you can move in with Ron and Hermione?"

Ginny did smile at that. The chances of her ever living with her brilliant, but uptight sister-in-law, her pussy-whipped brother and their three young, cute but maddening children were about the same as the Chudley Cannons winning the British League Quidditch Cup.

"It was really mean, you two! I damn near died from wanting one of you inside me! My...my pussy is still tingling and...and throbbing. Gods! I wanted to murder you two!" She yelled, finally venting her anger and then hugging one of them with each arm.

"We only do it to you because we love you so much, Gin," Harry said sweetly. "Plus, you're so easy! You should see a shrink about this chocolate obsession of yours!" He laughed, leaning over and kissing her tenderly.

She pushed him away, trying to look angry, but failed. "Oh, you just want to make me get fat and that way you won't want to shag me anymore, Harry Potter," she managed to say before coming down with the giggles.

"That will just make more of you to love, Ginny." Luna smiled, placing her own warm, tender kiss on the redhead's soft lips. Ginny wanted to stop, but Luna had managed to slip her tongue into her mouth and soon had Ginny whimpering with renewed lust.

Ginny finally managed to push the blond off her. "You're a...a succubus, Luna Lovegood! You should be registered with the Ministry's Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Beasts! The Pest Advisory Committee!"

Luna put on her best hurt look and Ginny pulled her into a hug, laying her head on Luna's breasts.

"Don't think I didn't feel you sucking on me last night, Ginny! Well, I guess it's good practice for when Harry knocks me up!" The pretty blond added, smiling warmly at him.

Ginny and Luna had both promised Harry at least one child. Luna said she was willing to be first and she and Harry agreed that later on this year they would make a concerted attempt to get her pregnant.

Ginny smiled and walked to the kitchen. They followed her eagerly until she turned and glared at them.

"You don't honestly expect me to FEED you today, after...after what you did to me? I'm too sore to stand up long enough to fix a meal, anyway. I was only getting myself some tea and oatmeal. Fix your own lunch!" She told them firmly, beginning her revenge.

Ginny made them fix their own dinner as well while she studied the literature that came with the pots and pans and tins. She summoned a couple of her cookbooks, but refused to tell either of them what she was planning.

She slipped a mild lust potion into their tea before bed and told Harry to shag Luna that night, she was still 'too sore' to accommodate him. After they retired to Luna's room she went to Luna's door, broke the silencing charm and heard Luna moaning, "Harder, Harry! Oh, gods! Yes! Yes! Fuck me! Hard! Harder! More! Gods! FUCK ME MORE!" The rapid squeaking of Luna's bedsprings confirmed that Harry was gleefully following her orders.

Ginny smiled and went to the kitchen, started mixing the ingredients for Chocolate Mousse pie and Chocolate Cream pie. The self-stirring pots and pans were really quite helpful and Ginny knew they weren't cheap. However, Harry had plenty of money and it sounded like Shingleton had given them to him _gratis_ in any case.

Ginny could never decide which taste she liked better, sex or chocolate. None of her partners, not even Harry and Luna, had ever let her do more than have the merest teasing sample of the combined tastes. She had sucked and licked chocolate sauce off of Luna's tits a few times, twice off her blond pussy, but had only been able to persuade Harry once to let her put some on his cock while she fellated him. Now, she was going to have the feast she had always craved and her two lovers were going to give it to her. Whether they wanted to or not!

Ginny arose early the next morning and continued making pies. Harry came down from Luna's room around 11 o'clock, a smug, satisfied grin on his handsome face.

"Well, how many times, Harry?" Ginny asked cheekily.

"Three, little Miss Nosy," he answered, giving her a sweet kiss. "In fact, we just finished one. Oh, Pie!"

Ginny slapped his hands. "For later, you...you greedy pig! Pie for breakfast! What sort of 'mother' would let her children have pie for breakfast?" She asked, her eyes sparking with mirth and mischief.

Harry pulled her in for another long kiss, his hands gently but firmly massaging her soft, shapely buttocks. "One who loves to spoil them rotten! Just like your Mum! Just like you! I love you, Ginny, you know that. Are we forgiven for the other night?" He asked, his tone loving and tender.

Ginny laughed, gave him a kiss and squeezed his bum. "Oh, I suppose so. I admit, I'm a chocolate freak. I'm sorry I'm so easy," she said, trying unsuccessfully to look contrite.

"We're not!" Laughed Harry. "Well, I'm off to the pub. Charlie says there's a Muggle pub near his and Tonks' house that has a great selection of beer and booze! Any message for your brothers? I mean, one I can deliver without getting my arse kicked?" He inquired, turning to the Floo.

"Tell them they're all a bunch of plonkers and I'll get pregnant when I'm damned well good and ready to get pregnant!" She grumbled, smiling happily.

Sunday afternoon was the Weasley boys' 'play day.' Their wives allowed them the privilege of getting together to do 'guy' stuff like playing darts, getting drunk and telling lies to each other about their sexual conquests.

The henpecked and totally pussy-whipped Ron was the favourite target of their jibes, but he just happily smiled and said they were all jealous because his wife was the sexiest and the best shag! Harry always smiled secretly about this. He and Hermione had shared a few very, very discrete, but extremely passionate lovemaking sessions during the war. Ron wasn't far off. Hermione was an incredibly sensual bed partner, a close equal to either Ginny or Luna. Neither of them had ever told Ron though and they planned on keeping it that way.

Ginny's brothers were not totally pleased with her living arrangements, but they all knew better than to piss off their fiery tempered younger sister. Harry was an 'honorary' Weasley in any case and their experiences together during the war with Voldemort had mellowed them somewhat. They were all married now, even Percy, who had returned to the fold.

Their wives and families would normally visit with Molly and Arthur during the afternoon and in good weather there would be an outside dinner barbeque for all and sundry. Ginny and Luna would join in these family dinners and there were never any real problems.

Luna had shared a bed with more than one Weasley brother, although never more than one at a time, and Ginny was still their beloved 'baby' sister. When the children reached the inquisitive stage they had the answer to the inevitable question of 'Why does Uncle Harry have TWO wives?' all worked out. Or at least they hoped so. They would find out soon for Bill and Fleur's oldest son, Etienne, was almost five as was Ron and Hermione's daughter, Felicity.

Harry Flooed away and Ginny waited for Luna to appear. She was the first victim of her planned 'delicious' revenge. The weather was nasty so there wouldn't be a gathering at her parents' house. It was simply too small inside to have the whole family for dinner except for very special occasions. Harry would probably be home around five or six o'clock, plenty of time for her to wreak her vengeance on Luna and be ready to inflict Harry's punishment upon him as well.

Ten minutes later Ginny heard Luna humming cheerfully as she came downstairs. Ginny grinned as Luna appeared - she was exactly how she had expected her to be.

Luna was dressed, if one could call it that, in only a short, sheer camisole, that didn't hide any of her shapely, desirable body. She hadn't even put knickers on. Harry's jizm and Luna's own juices were still glistening on her inner thighs. Luna liked walking around naked and unlike Ginny, who showered every morning, often enjoyed leaving the evidence of her recent amatory activities on her body until later in the day.

"Good morning, Ginny," Luna chirruped happily. "Oh, it smells so good in here! Pie! You made us pie! Oh, Ginny!" She squealed reaching for one.

Ginny slapped Luna's hand as well, chiding her, "Not for breakfast, you silly bint! Now sit down and have a proper meal, then 'mommy' will see about giving you dessert."

Luna giggled and sniggered. "Yes, Mum," she chuckled at the pouting redhead, standing with her hands on her hips in the most 'Mollyesque' fashion.

As Luna began to sit, Ginny covertly waved her wand and levitated a Chocolate Mousse pie onto the seat. Luna finished sitting down with an embarrassing squish. Her wide open eyes spread even wider as her mouth worked noiselessly in stunned amazement.

"GINNY?" Luna squeaked. "What? I...I just sat in a pie! What! What in the hell is going on? Why did you leave a pie on a chair?"

"Oh, so you did," Ginny consoled her, her voice dripping with sympathy. "Here, let me help you clean up!"

Ginny waved her wand again and Luna found herself immobilized. Ginny banished her camisole and then, before Luna could even say anything, another pie flew through the air and land smack on her chin and neck.

"GINNY!" She screamed. "You...you crazy, redheaded bitch! What the hell do you think you're doing! Let me go, you little slut!"

Two more pies landed with satisfying squishes on Luna's tits and stomach.

Luna felt herself being levitated and Ginny started up the stairs, floating Luna up alongside her.

"Just getting even, my sweet, sexy Ravenclaw," Ginny replied, her eyes with a gleam in them that made Luna shudder with a mixture of raw desire and quaking fear.

Ginny brought them to Luna's room, opened the door and guided them in.

"Tsk, tsk," Ginny clucked. "Your bed is a sight, Luna! Don't you even clean up after sex?"

"Ginny!" Luna yelled. "Don't...don't you dare put me in bed with all this...this glop all over me. Those are my favourite My Little Snorkack sheets! Don't! Please, Ginny, stop!"

Ginny lowered the chocolate-covered blond onto her bed, then, began slowing undressing in front of the shivering, confused and somewhat terrified Luna.

"Please," Luna began to cry, "don't hurt me, Ginny! You know the other night was just for fun! Please! You know I love you! You know I'd never really hurt you!"

Ginny peeled her knickers down her round hips and down her shapely legs far enough so they slipped to the floor and she stepped out of them. She walked to the bed, her red bush mere centimetres from Luna's mouth and nose. Luna could see she was thoroughly aroused. Her bright red hair was already sticking to her moist folds, her labia were glistening and her musky scent of desire was already strong.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Luna," Ginny promised, leaning her face down over the immobilized, chocolate-coated witch. "I'm going to clean you up, like I said."

Ginny's tongue flickered out and licked along Luna's chocolate covered lips, then the tip of her nose, then the dimple on her chin.

Luna was staring and shivering, unsure of what to say or do. "Ginny..." she whined.

"Shush," Ginny whispered as her lips softly touched Luna's. "Mmmm, you're delicious, Luna, you know that? Of course, you're always delicious, but this morning especially."

Ginny's lips and tongue delicately caressed Luna's cheeks and neck and chin, removing a tiny bit of chocolate with each little nibble. Luna felt herself begin to tremble and moisten up in between her thighs, her senses becoming more and more aroused by the feel of her lover's lips on her skin through the thin coating of the creamy, sweet, sticky chocolate.

"Ginny..." Luna whined again. "Let me go. I...I want to hold you, touch you, please!"

"Not yet, my sweet, sweet Luna," Ginny teased, drawing a choked moan from Luna as she circled a pert, hard nipple with her tongue, then put her mouth over the whole breast and laved the chocolate off it, all the while suckling like a baby.

Ginny was delighted to feel Luna's slender, pale body start to shiver, desirous of fulfilment and release, but she intended to make her wait a while for that yet. She finished devouring Luna's right breast and let her tongue slide down her body, pausing at her navel to dip and retrieve a small dab of creamy froth.

"Ginneeeeee!" Luna moaned. "Stop! Please! Gods! NO! Not...not there! Please, gods..."

Ginny's tongue had reached the very top of Luna's chocolate coated slit. She lapped up some of the mousse, licking her lips and staring into Luna's silvery eyes that were darkening with lust.

"What's wrong, my sweetest Luna?" Ginny cooed. "Don't you like chocolate?"

"Yes, NO! Yes, NO!" Luna was beginning to lose her rationality from Ginny's lascivious, sensuous ministrations. Her body was crying for the rapture of full contact with Ginny's taut, well-muscled frame. Luna wanted to squeeze her to her tightly and rub her chocolate-coated body on hers for hours. Ginny's tongue always drove her insane in any case, and now, combined with the impossibly erotic feel of the chocolate on her skin, Luna was having carnal sensations unlike anything she'd ever felt before.

Luna screamed, her bound body quaking with orgasmic release, as Ginny's tongue swirled on and around her painfully engorged clit, licking fast and hard, sweeping chocolate off it into her mouth. She would then smear more onto the pulsating nub and repeat the erogenous torture. The smell of Luna's cum combined with the chocolate made Ginny drool, making her want to force her tongue into Luna's tight, hot, chocolaty cunt, but she restrained herself. There was one more ingredient yet.

Ginny forced Luna's long, lithe legs up straight, spreading them apart and opening her sex widely. Ginny positioned her pussy over Luna's, held her own glistening, swollen folds open with her right hand, Luna's with her left, and pushed her centre of pleasure tightly onto Luna's.

"GINNEEEEE!" Luna had never felt anything like this before, not in their nearly eight years of pleasuring each other's body. The pressure of Ginny's hard, little mound rubbing on Luna's own pulsating clit quickly sent them both spinning over the edge into an intense, unimaginably erotic orgasm. Luna could only scream as her immobilized body quivered and quaked with internal explosions of incredible, unbelievably fervent passion.

Ginny then shifted herself around, placing her own now chocolate-smeared pussy over Luna's lips and released the spell. The two witches pulled the other's sex into their respective mouths and slurped and tongued and licked in total sybaritic abandon.

Ginny groaned aloud with delight as she sank her tongue into Luna's tight, wet sheath. Her taste buds were afire with the most erotic gustatory delight she had ever savoured. Luna's cum, her cum, the remains of Harry's semen, all mixed with the Honeydukes Finest in an exquisitely sapid, toothsome, piquant confection that defied all description.

Ginny felt herself cum into Luna's mouth and cried with impassioned release. She shifted again, moving herself up and kissing Luna with an intensity equal to any she had shared with any lover, male or female. Luna returned it with fervently, her tongue licking the combined flavours of sex and chocolate from Ginny's lips and chin.

They finally came down from their nearly ethereal orgasmic highs and began to kiss and stroke each other with tenderness and intimacy. Ginny's soft brown eyes stared into Luna's amazing silvery orbs, full of love and affection.

"Forgive me, my beautiful, wonderful Luna," Ginny cried, tears starting from her eyes. "I...I didn't mean to be so...so rough. Oh, gods, Luna! I love you!"

Luna could only hug the weeping redhead tighter, stroking her back and kissing her cheeks, while murmuring lovingly, "I forgive you, Ginny, you know I do! It...it...it, I don't have words! What on earth drove you to such...such madness?

"I just wanted to get even for my birthday," Ginny wept, "but I'm so sorry I was so mean to you. I...I just wanted to taste you, taste you like I've never tasted anyone before! Oh, Luna! I can't describe what...what you tasted like with all of our essences combined with the chocolate. I figured using the chocolate was the best way to get revenge! I didn't really hurt you, did I? Please, tell me I didn't!"

Luna stroked and soothed her friend and lover, murmuring tenderly, "Of course not, Ginny. Oh, I was rather scared at times, but I knew you'd never actually hurt me. I've never had orgasms like these before, never!"

They kissed and stroked and petted for a while, Luna kissing away Ginny's tears and finally getting one of her radiant smiles.

"So," asked Luna, "do you feel that you've gotten even with Harry and me?"

"Of course not!" Ginny smirked. "Harry hasn't been touched yet! Interested?"

"You know I am!" smiled Luna. "Your birthday presents were all his idea. I wanted to give you an Acromantula silk bustier and crotchless knickers set. However, the pie tins turned out to be rather, umm, pleasant after all, didn't they. He should be easy meat, all drunk from an afternoon at the pub! What are you planning?"

"More pies, of course!" Ginny laughed. "Come on, I'll help you clean up this mess, then we can get each other off in the shower, then wait for Harry!"

The two clean, bubbly and well-shagged witches enjoyed the rest of the afternoon, chatting and planning their delicious revenge on the unsuspecting Harry. Ginny told Luna she could get her the bustier and knickers for Christmas if she wanted. She let Luna lick the cauldrons and pots as she made several more Chocolate Mousse and Chocolate Cream pies. They would take frequent breaks to kiss and lick the chocolate off each other's lips and faces.

Around six o'clock, the fireplace flared green and Harry Flooed in, a little unsteadily, but not totally wasted. He had a cockeyed grin on his lips and his 'I want to shag you both senseless' look in his eyes.

"How was your day at the pub, Harry?" Ginny asked in her most affectionate and alluring voice.

Harry walked over, picked her up and kissed her soundly, Ginny giggling and kicking her feet as he held her half a foot off the floor and forced his tongue into her steamy mouth.

"Mmm," Harry sighed after breaking the kiss. "Chocolate! Oh, PIES! Can I have a piece now, Mum, pleeeeeease?" He whined with his best puppy dog eyes.

"Put me down, you...you berk, then we'll talk about it!" Ginny groused, but with an inviting smile on her lips. "Luna is looking all lonely. Aren't you going to kiss her, too?"

Harry nodded and grinned roguishly. He walked over to the smiling blond and kissed her with equal fervour, even slipping a hand inside her loose peasant blouse and fondling her breasts.

As he broke the kiss and backed away, his hands were suddenly forced upwards and magically manacled to the kitchen door lintel. Then his feet were tied to the sides of the doorjambs as well as Luna reached into his jacket and took his wand.

Harry's somewhat befuddled brain took a moment to comprehend what was happening. He shivered a little, both with cold and fear, as his clothes were vanished and he stood, bound hand and foot, totally naked in the kitchen door.

"Umm, Ginny? Luna?" He gulped somewhat nervously. "What's...what's going on, sweeties? I'm really not in a bondage mood right now."

Before he could say anything else, a Chocolate Cream pie sailed across the kitchen and landed smack on his face.

"What the fucking hell!" He screamed. "Ginny! Are you nuts?"

She grinned and licked her lips. "No, Harry," she rasped huskily. "Just hungry!"

Another pie landed on his chest, then, Luna picked one up and smashed it, softly but messily, into his crotch, coating his cock and balls with chocolate mousse. One more followed, landing with a splat on his stomach.

"What the bleeding, bloody hell-be-damned is fucking going on!" Harry roared. "Let me go you...you...you..."

His words caught in his throat as both Ginny and Luna vanished their clothes and began rubbing themselves up and down on his sticky, gooey body, their fine breasts and warm, wet slits making his skin tingle and his senses reel.

"Just a little 'snack,' Harry," Ginny murmured, kneeling down and letting her soft, pointy tongue slide up the inside of one chocolaty thigh.

"Ginny? Luna?" He mumbled. "What...what..."

He gasped again as Luna's own facile tongue began tracing soft figure eights on his neck and chest. Her lush lips encircled a nipple, her tongue lapping the sweet, creamy concoction from it, making Harry's blood boil and drain to his hips, his cock hardening almost immediately.

His breath became ragged as Luna's tongue slowly descended across his stomach, through his chocolate-covered hair and then made its leisurely, luscious way along the top of his erection. Ginny's mouth was not idle, her tongue licking up his thigh and swirling around his sac, her lips softly and firmly sucking on it, her teeth nibbling at the sweet mousse coating. Her tongue then mirrored Luna's, erotically making its way along the underside of his cock and meeting Luna's at the very tip of his manhood.

Harry threw his head back in near agony as the two beautiful witches' tongues lazily circled his wide, throbbing head, teasing the salty pre-cum from his slit and mixing it with the sweet brown covering.

"You're delicious, Harry," Ginny breathed, her eyes bright, her face a mask of passion and desire.

"I'm going to eat you all up," Luna's sweet voice intoned, sending shivers of lust down Harry's spine. His tethered body shook with desire. He wanted to hurl the two of them to the floor and sink his cock into them on alternate strokes.

The two witches continued their torture, adding chocolate as they licked and sucked it from his cock. Harry was moaning, his hips started thrusting back and forth as they ministered to his aching manhood.

Ginny opened her mouth widely and engulfed Harry inside it, whimpering with pleasure as she felt it bang into the back of her throat. She shifted her position and took him in all the way, breathing through her nose as she deep-throated him.

Harry managed a strangled, "GINNEEEEE!" and came, his hot cum spilling from him. Ginny swallowed, then quickly withdrew, gasping for breath as Luna put him into her sweet, hot mouth. She sucked with delight, her lips softly squeezing him from base to foreskin and coaxing the rest of his ejaculation down her willing throat.

The witches kissed each other, sharing Harry's flavour, then arose and began kissing him, letting him enjoy the exotic sweet mixture of semen and chocolate.

At last the two witches collapsed onto the floor, groaning with barely stated lust.

"If...if you've had your...your fun," Harry gasped, his voice edgy with both fulfilment and want, "I'd like to be let go."

He felt himself being magically lowered to a mattress summoned from one of the bedrooms. His hands were magically bound to the floor, as were his feet as he now lay supine and helpless in front of the two panting witches, their eyes glistening with their own desires.

"Not yet, Harry," Ginny said with a touch of cruelty. "We'll let you rest a little, we'll even feed you!"

Harry goggled in disbelief as his redheaded lover sat herself down into a pie. She wiggled her shapely hips around, a look of pure bliss on her beautiful, chocolate-streaked face. It was so totally and unexpectedly erotic that Harry felt himself starting to get hard again.

Ginny walked over to her bound lover, Luna's eyes sparkling with enjoyment as she watched the gorgeous, shapely young witch sashay erotically, stand with one foot on each side of Harry's head, kneel and slowly lower her chocolate-coated pussy onto his gaping mouth.

Harry couldn't imagine that the nectar of the gods of Olympus tasted any better than Ginny's chocolate-frosted womanhood. He forced his tongue deep inside her hot, wet and sugary depths. She moaned with delight, rocking her hips back and forth on his tongue as it probed and twisted inside her. She pulled off him for a moment, rubbed herself on his chocolate-coated chest and returned her centre to his lips for further ministrations.

Harry couldn't imagine how this experience could be any more erotic until he felt Luna plaster his now throbbing erection with another pie, watched her rub one into her own blond pussy and then kneel and slowly impale herself on his chocolaty cock.

Ginny shifted 180 degrees on Harry's face to watch as her lover and partner lowered herself with leisurely deliberation onto their man's gorgeous, 'creamy' prick. The mousse and cream on Harry's cock peeled off and up onto Luna's nub as she sank onto him to his base, settling her sweet divine fulcrum into a puddle of chocolate goo with a soft squish, then sighing with a look of total, blissful contentment on her sweet face.

"Oh, gods, Harry!" She moaned as she flexed herself along him, making him moan into Ginny's pussy.

Ginny summoned another pie from the table, gently swirled it into Luna's face, then pulled the other witch's mouth to hers and kissed her with unbridled lust and passion.

"My hands, gods, free my hands!" Harry begged. "I must touch you! I won't fight, I won't stop, I swear! I must! I MUST!"

Ginny summoned her wand, cancelled the binding spell and Harry's left hand sped to Luna's centre, the thumb and two fingers squeezing and rubbing her chocolaty bud. Luna's mouth opened, a low growl of lust emanating from her throat as she clenched him tightly inside her, cumming and crying, "Harry! Gods! Yes, yes, yes, yes! Harry!"

Luna continued her erotic ride on Harry's chocolaty cock, all three of them revelling at the stunningly erotic sounds the chocolate mass at the base of Harry's cock made when Luna's body would slap into it on her downward thrusts. Ginny directed another pie to the nexus of Harry and Luna's joining, both of them moaning loudly with erotic pleasure.

Harry scraped some chocolate from there with his right hand and before Ginny knew what was happening, he forced a mousse-coated finger into her tight, puckered arse, sending her into a paroxysm of orgasmic delight. She bounced wildly on his tongue and lips as his finger stretched her in back, her chocolate-flavoured cum flowing into his greedy mouth which he lapped up with gasps of delight. She fell forward, her nose and mouth mere centimetres from where Luna's chocolate-splattered cunt was pistoning up and down Harry's equally chocolate-coated penis.

Then Harry began thrusting his hips up towards Luna as she bounced up and down on him, her eyes rolled back in ecstasy. Ginny watched with sensual delight as her lover clasped Harry inside her throbbing, soaking depths.

"Now, Harry! NOW!" Luna screamed as she rocked with a tremendous orgasm, squeezing Harry within her slick, rippling gossamer vice.

"Yes! Gods, Yes! LUNA!" Harry shouted as his cock twitched and throbbed inside her and his seed literally rocketed upwards into Luna as she continued plunging herself onto him with rapturous abandon. Harry brought his hands up to Luna's breasts, kneading them roughly, twirling and pinching the chocolate-smeared nipples.

Ginny leaned in and seized Luna's engorged clit with her lips and flicked a large glob of chocolate from it. Luna cried in passionate release again, her body wracked with spasms of pleasure while fireworks of orgasm exploded inside her eyelids.

Luna fell sideways, spent and exhausted by her exertions, and Harry's still-ejaculating cock popped free of her body. Ginny quickly positioned her own pulsating cunt over him and thrust herself down onto his still hard, but deflating erection. She pushed and bounced frantically, chocolate squishing and splattering, rubbing her clit with one hand and was soon rewarded with her own highly satisfying orgasm as Harry moaned with satiation. She squeezed and rippled along him, milking all that was left of his semen from him into her.

As the final fulfilment of her revenge, she regretfully removed herself from him and lay between his legs. Luna was already nestled into Harry's right shoulder, the two of them kissing with all the passion their exhausted bodies could muster.

Harry gasped a "Gods and Demons, Ginny!" as her hot mouth and soft, lush lips closed around his now flaccid cock and sucked the incredible goulash of flavours from it. All three of their own unique love 'liquors' - Harry's salty semen, Luna's tangy, sweet cum and her own slightly salty, sour essence, combined with the amazing Honeydukes finest chocolate.

Ginny sucked and sucked, her gustatory pleasure almost surpassing the recent carnal delights her body had endured.

She slowly inched her way up his body, still licking dribs and drabs of sweetness from him until she nestled her beautiful red hair and lovely face on his left shoulder. He looked over at her, his smile wide and brilliant despite the exhaustion written on his face.

"I love you, my incredible Ginevra Weasley!" He growled, his voice ragged with emotion.

"I do too," murmured Luna from his opposite shoulder. "Now, let's just sleep and we'll clean all this up in the morning."

A month later, Harry and Ginny were in the kitchen as she happily made another Chocolate Mousse pie for the three of them. After cleaning up from the 'pie fight,' including an incredibly erotic hour in the shower, the three of them had come to loving agreements on how to best accommodate their admittedly kinky and sometimes excessive desires for each other.

Harry and Luna promised to let her know when they wanted to restrain her and she happily agreed. She didn't mind being bound, she was just tired of being 'ambushed.' Harry and Luna also agreed to indulging her desire to 'savour' their bodies along with some extra 'flavouring' on occasion, again with proper warning.

Their last month together had been the most sexually and sensually pleasing they had shared so far in their relationship. Luna and Ginny would giggle and titter every morning comparing how many and how intense were the orgasms from the previous night. Harry would just blush and growl and call them shameless trollops.

Tonight's pie was for dessert, not sex. Well, not exactly. Luna and Harry had agreed it was time for her to get pregnant and she had determined that this should be the beginning of her 'hot' period. Ginny again asserted that when eaten chocolate was an aphrodisiac and when 'worn' was a contraceptive.

Harry laughed at her logic and pulled her onto his lap, giving her a warm, long kiss.

"You're as nutty as Luna, Ginevra Weasley! You and your chocolate! I don't need anything to make me hungry for you, you redheaded houri, you."

She giggled as his hand ran up under her skirt and up her thigh to tease her through the thin fabric of her knickers. She slapped his hand and stood up, pouting, "No sex at the table, Harry! We EAT off this table, remember?" She berated him, managing not to smile.

Luna walked in at this point looking a little more bemused than usual. "Umm, Ginny? You're wrong about chocolate, you know," she stated rather firmly.

"Oh, and just how am I wrong, Miss Suddenly-Knows-Everything-Chocolate, huh?" Ginny smiled at her friend and lover.

Luna blushed, something extremely rare for her. She was always so straightforward and guileless about everything in life that nothing really seemed to embarrass her.

"Well, I had an awful lot of chocolate in me a month ago, you know, but, well, umm, I am, well, sort of, well, no, I guess totally, umm, pregnant," Luna finally managed to say.

Harry and Ginny gaped at their favourite Ravenclaw, then arose and engulfed her in a fierce, loving hug.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked, his delight and concern obvious on his face.

"Oh, yes," Luna sighed. "The stick turned blue and so did I."

"Say, what?" Ginny snickered. "Oh, you even took a Muggle pregnancy test?"

Luna nodded. "I...I wasn't sure I did the detection charm right so I got one this afternoon. The apothecary was also fairly certain chocolate wasn't a contraceptive, by the way. It's a boy."

Luna was hugged and kissed and petted and fussed over and made much of for several minutes and finally they settled down for dinner.

"I'll make an appointment with a healer tomorrow, Harry. Are you happy?" She asked, a little worry in her amazing eyes.

Harry leaned over, kissed her warmly then took her hand. "I am positively delighted, Luna!" he crowed. "We should visit your father, let him know and, well, I guess we can announce it at the next family dinner at your folks' place, Gin."

Luna looked at her redheaded partner and lover. "Do you think your family will be alright with this, Ginny?"

Ginny got up and came over and hugged Luna tightly. "If they aren't, then it's not my family," she smiled. "Oh, Fred and George will make rude jokes and Percy may be a little prissy and Fleur and Hermione are sure to bombard all of us with volumes worth of useless advice, but trust me, my lovely Looney, they'll be delighted."

Dinner was done, dessert had been served and they were all just sitting at the table happy and content.

"Well, I know you shouldn't be drinking alcohol, Luna, but I think one glass of Champagne won't hurt," Ginny suddenly said, her eyes and face alight with mischief and desire.

"What's cooking in that dirty, perverted little brain of yours, Miss Weasley?" Harry teased.

Ginny ran to the pantry and returned with a bottle of really fine Champagne. She muttered the cooling spell, opened it and put it in the ice bucket she had brought as well. She then waved her wand and was standing in front of them, stark naked.

Both Harry and Luna's eyes widened and sparkled with lust, ogling Ginny's pale, freckled skin, perfect breasts with their rosy pink nipples, wide, feminine hips, shapely legs and enticing red-fringed womanhood. She hopped up and sat on the table.

"Umm, Ginny," Luna giggled, "we EAT off the table you know!"

"And drink," added Ginny, "and that's exactly what you two are going to do and I'M your Champagne flute."

She balanced herself on the edge of the table, squeezing her shapely thighs tightly together. She slowly poured the Champagne between her breasts, shivering a little as the cool wine trickled down across her stomach and abdomen, to filter through her fiery curls and gather in the depression formed between her thighs and _Mons_.

"Drink up, lovers!" She directed them gaily. "Oh, gods, hurry! It's...it's leaking into me!"

Harry and Luna each took a quick sip, their tongues teasing her clit.

"I'll happily get it out of you, Ginny," leered Harry.

"Me, too!" squealed Luna, parting Ginny's thighs and plunging her head in between them.


End file.
